


he's amazing

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Body Hair, Body Worship, First Kiss, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: purely self indulgent fluff royjay because they deserve to be happy





	1. You remember Jason, right?

Dick and Roy were housemates, they lived in a building which was in the middle among Gotham, Star City and the college they went to. Dick was studying to become a PE teacher, while Roy was studying engineering.  
The place wasn’t exactly big, but it has everything they needed: a nice living room with a cooking stove in a corner, a bathroom with shower, a bedroom for each of them and a spare bedroom that Roy used to put the things he built for school in.  
They went home for the summer, but kept on paying the rent because the chance was just too good to let it go away, and went back there in September.  
Roy was walking towards the flat from the nearest bus stop, he left a lot of stuff there, so he just carried a couple bags with him. He knew Dick did the same, so he was rather surprised when he saw a truck from a moving company and a bed being carried up the stairs by Bruce and a walking wet dream in sweatpants and a tank top.  
“Maybe I should go give a hand…in more ways than one” he mumbled by himself, but he spent too long drooling on the boy and when he managed to get in, he heard the voices through the staircase without seeing them.  
He climbed the stairs and walked in the apartment, hearing voices from Dick’s room  
“You said there was a spare room”  
“But Roy needs that to put his works in it… come on, Little Wing, it’ll be just like we were little and you crawled in my bed to sleep with me! This time we’ll only be in the same room” Dick laughed, and Bruce laughed with him.  
Roy lost every color from his face realizing that  
1) he’d been drooling over his friend’s little brother;  
2) said little brother was going to live with them;  
3) if Jason was still as shameless as he was as a kid, he was going to have to cut his cock to keep it at bay. Great.  
He facepalmed and then heard Bruce calling him  
“Roy, good morning”  
“Good morning, Mr. Wayne”  
“You remember Jason, right?”  
“Sure…hi, Jason”  
“Hi”  
He was evidently still pissed at Roy for taking extra space and forcing him to sleep with Dick, but Roy couldn’t care less, his mind was too occupied trying not to focus on thick, muscly arms, the expanse of Jason’s defined chest and abs perfectly outlined by the adherent tank top, and the most beautiful legs he had ever seen in a human being.  
Dick wrapped his arm around Roy’s shoulders  
“Missed you, man!”  
“Yeah, yeah, missed you too”  
They said goodbye to Bruce and Dick turned around after closing the door, waiting for Roy to put his bags in his room  
“Man, sorry if I didn’t tell you about Jason, I just thought it wasn’t going to be a problem…is it a problem?”  
“Oh no Dick, it’s fine! I mean it’s not someone I don’t know”  
Jason was looking around with a weird face  
“We have to do a chore chart, I’m not going to clean the entire place everyday and I don’t even want to live in a dumpster”  
Roy laughed softly, he remembered a very young, not hot looking Jason entering his place many years ago and almost fainting at the mess  
“Fine, but before that we could eat something, I’m starving!”  
“Where do you usually eat?”  
“There’s a great Thai place near here”  
“Fine, just let me freshen up a little and I’m ready to go”  
Jason went to his and Dick’s room to fish a couple of towels from his bag and went to the bathroom, locking himself in.  
As soon as he was inside, Dick’s smile disappeared from his face  
“Help me Roy, we gotta put away all the clocks”  
“What?”  
“Just throw them in my bag, I’ll throw them away later”  
“Why?”  
“And your “IT” poster too”  
“Dick, what’s..”  
“When Jason is going to be away longer I’ll tell you, now do what I told you…please”  
The desperation in Dick’s voice led Roy in doing what he was told, throwing the kitchen and bedroom clocks in his bag, and pulling away his IT poster from his room wall.  
A couple minutes after, Jason came out from the bathroom, ready to go.  
The walk to the Thai place and lunch were as good as always, even though Jason and Roy were a little shy around each other. Dick thought it was normal, though, they last saw each other before Dick finished high school and…well, a lot happened in those years. It felt like a life ago.  
Back in the apartment, the boys started organizing and tidying the place, much for Jason’s sake, who would gasp every time he looked in a corner. Roy and Dick tried to help, but in the end they finished closed in Roy’s “lab” while Jason cleaned the place muttering in Spanish about his brother and his brother’s friend incapability to keep a house in order  
“What the hell is this green thing in the fridge?!”  
“Pretty sure Roy cooked it before we left…Three months ago..”  
“It’s coming to life, it’s almost radioactive…ugh, this place will be the death of me”  
After cleaning, Jason went to have a shower, and Roy and Dick looked around  
“Dickie, are you sure this is the same house?”  
“Yeah, we’re just shitty at keeping it clean…you should see Tim’s place though. Jason entered, looked at him asking him if that’s was the way he lives and they left, and didn’t put a foot in ever since”  
“Oh my God…”  
“Yeah…”  
Dick’s eyes lost a little their sparkle, and his smile turned into a sad expression, but Roy couldn’t put a finger on why that happened  
“Roy…Jason was kidnapped”  
Roy’s eyes almost shot out of his head  
“He what?”  
Dick sighed  
“He…he went out one day, and didn’t come back…we looked for him in every corner, our father called the police and also payed some private agencies but nothing…we thought we lost him…the weird part was that no one asked for a dollar, it wasn’t for the money…we never knew why…After months of nightmares, we thought that he was…” Dick’s eyes watered, a single tear sliding down his cheek “Dad was lost, Alfred was a mess, and I couldn’t even think straight most of the time…Then one day, some years later, he simply reappeared. A couple took him from the side of a road and brought him in hospital…We couldn’t believe the miracle, but when we saw him…The guy who took him raped him, beat him up, her also made a bomb explode in the place he was in…It was inside a clock, that’s why I asked you to put them away, and the guy always wore a clown mask, so don’t ever pull that IT poster out ever again, don’t talk about it or anything like that, ok? He still has severe PTSD and honestly I don’t know how he manages to keep on living, smiling, laughing…He’s…He’s…He’s the strongest person I have ever seen, but he kinda became a clean freak after that, maybe he was kept in somewhere dirty, or he feels dirty for something…The therapist said he probably feels dirty for being, you know…”  
Roy’s face got even paler than normal. He had read something about a Wayne heir missing, but he didn’t hear anything else about it, so he thought that he was just gone for the night to do some rich guy crazy thing, but this changed everything.  
He felt so sorry for Jason, for Dick, for Bruce and Alfred. None of them deserved that, no one deserved to go through that, and the thought that if they didn’t know who it was, meant of course that they didn’t catch him, that he was still free, and this was killing Roy more than anything.  
When Jason came out of the bathroom only in a pair of boxer briefs, Roy couldn’t bring himself to think about his muscles and beautiful form, he only saw the strength he probably wanted to build not to be out forced again, he could only see the white patch of hair, probably a sign of the distress he felt while he was kept hostage, the way he smiled looking at their place clean, finally clean and with nothing to remind him of the place he was in.  
He saw Dick smiling and started smiling too, and that made Jason snort  
“I know I’m hot, but it’s gross drooling on your brother, Dick”  
“Oh shut up”

A week went by, and their cohabiting was starting to get under each other’s skin. There were certain things one would do that just get on the others’ nerves, but they managed to learn to accept them and respect each other pretty fast.  
Dick and Roy had been living together for a while, so they knew how to move around each other, same went with Dick and Jason, but Jason and Roy had some trouble.  
Every time Roy left something from engineering around the place, Jason would scoff and almost throw it in the room he kept his stuff in, asking him if he wanted to invade the entire place, and Lord save Roy when he got some grease stains on the floor.  
“Is it so hard to put a journal paper under the table when you work?”  
“Is it so hard to let me finish working before starting cleaning?”  
“Oh sorry, I could just let you clean your own mess, but I don’t want to live in a dumpster!”  
Dick could only sigh at their back and forth yelling, they both had a point after all.  
Everything between them changed a night, when Roy went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He saw Jason on the ground, trying to clean an old stain he probably never noticed, because it had been there for at least years, and he was scrubbing, scrubbing and scrubbing again, but it won’t even fade.  
Roy chuckled, before seeing Jason’s face: he had his eyes red, and tears of frustration were falling from his eyes, his jaw clenched, his torso tense  
“Jason” he had no answer  
“Jason…Jay”  
No reaction whatsoever, and Roy got alarmed but didn’t know what to do. He got closer and put his hands on Jason’s shoulders  
“Jason” Jason jumped, turning around and falling on his back, hands in front of his face with his palms up, closing his eyes tight  
“Don’t hurt me, I promise I’ll clean it, just stop hurting me!” The voice he spoke in was terrified and terrifying for Roy to hear, and he was petrified. Did Jason react like this every time he got mad at him for cleaning? Did he do this every night he went to bed without cleaning the greasy mess of his work?  
Guilt and bile rose in his gut. He put his hands on Jason’s, pushing them on the ground, then he caressed his face sweetly  
“Jay, Jay, it’s Roy. You’re safe”  
Jay slowly opened one eye and started breathing again when he saw Roy.  
The redhead smiled at him  
“I’ll get some water”  
After Jason drank, his head held up with Roy’s help, he looked on the ground  
“Sorry…did I wake you up?”  
“No, Jason, I was coming in to have some water”  
“The stain won’t go away”  
“It’s been there since we came in”  
“I can’t stand it” Jason whispered desperately “It has to go away…it has to go away…it has to..” he was interrupted by Roy hugging him tight, pressing his face into his chest.  
“Shhh…everything is ok, Jay…tomorrow we’ll buy a carpet, ok?”  
“A carpet…?”  
“Yes, and we’ll write on the chore chart that only Dick and I can clean underneath it, ok?”  
Jason smiled at him like a drowning man would smile at a mariner who was saving him. Finally, someone wasn’t judging him or just roll with his shit, someone was finally understanding him and proposing actual solutions for his problems and his freaks.  
“Sounds great”  
“Good”  
Roy drank the glass of water he needed to drink when he got up and walked towards his bedroom  
“Roy…?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I sleep with you?”  
Roy sighed and smiled “Sure”  
After some minutes, they were both in Roy’s bed, Jason facing the wall and Roy was staring at his nape. His breath was still fast and short, and it killed Roy to know this, to not be able to do anything to stop this. He thought for a moment at how Jason’s eyes lit when he acted like he knew what to do, how he made him understand that he cared, and, following that wave, he hugged him, pulling him against his chest, leaving a gentle kiss on the back of his head.  
Jason tensed for a second and Roy thought he trespassed his line, when the younger man relaxed in his arms and snuggled even closer.  
Roy mentally chuckled at the weirdness of time: only a few weeks ago was drooling over the man, hoping to have him in his bed, spread out and willing to come apart on his hands and mouth, and now he only wished Jason could sleep a little with Roy comforting him.  
Only when he felt Jason relaxed and his breathing was a regular and deep rhythm, he let himself fall into the bliss of sleep, dreaming of green eyes and huge carpets.

An unexpected source of light woke Roy up, who found a little hard to move since during the night Jason had turned around and was sleeping with his head on Roy’s chest and a leg thrown over his thighs.  
Roy blinked a couple times before actually being able to see, and he saw a very angry looking Dick with his arms crossed over his bare chest, standing at the feet of the bed.  
“Care to share with the class?”  
Roy swallowed thickly at Dick’s expression and the hardness of his voice  
“Dick, I…Jason was…he had…I guess it was a panic attack? Something like that, and after I managed to calm him down a little, he asked me if he could sleep with me. I didn’t touch him, Dick, I swear, I didn’t even think of any of that, I just wanted him to be ok, because he’s your brother and because I think of him as a friend, please don’t kill me”  
Dick sighed, relaxing a bit, he sat on the bed, next to Roy, and moved the covers to fully see Jason’s face: he was sleeping peacefully, even drooling a little on Roy’s chest, his hand fisted around a handful of Roy’s shirt, his hair a mess and his cheeks lightly pink, probably because of the covers that half covered his face.  
He then caressed his head, letting his fingers through the thick locks of black hair, and Jason’s eyes slowly opened, revealing those breathtaking green eyes. He looked at both Dick and Roy and yawned, stretching his legs and arms.  
“Oh, my I drooled on you, sorry”  
Roy caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers and stared at him, whispering that it was ok. They locked eyes and for a second it felt like only the two of them were alive on the planet, until they heard Dick clearing his throat  
“Maybe it is time that everyone gets out of this bed, isn’t it? Or at least who should not be in this bed!”  
Jason looked at him shocked, then laughed a little  
“Dickie, what are you, jealous?”  
Dick rolled his eyes and went out muttering about not being jealous, but it was not a convenient behavior and he couldn’t sound more like Alfred if he tried.  
Jason chuckled but got up, letting a little yelp seeing that he slept in the clothes he had been wearing all day the day before, and ran to take a shower and change.  
Dick went back in Roy’s room, sitting there and seeing him thoughtful  
“We need a carpet”  
“The stain in the kitchen?”  
“Yes…he kinda had a panic attack over it…and he keeps saying that he doesn’t want to live in a dumpster, like a sick mantra”  
“Yeah I know, the therapist said he was probably held in a dumpster because he says that word a whole lot”  
“Dick, I promise, I would have never touched him in that state, I swear”  
Dick smiled at him, before freezing for a moment “Wait a minute…IN THAT STATE? You would touch him if he was clear minded?!”  
Roy paled and started stuttering, watching Dick’s fury getting more and more evident in his eyes, his face, his hands clenching and unclenching. Roy had known Dick for almost all his life, and knew that the best policy was always honesty  
“I mean, if he was alright with it, I guess I…Dick what are you doing?”  
Dick was laughing hysterically, passing his hands on his face  
“My best friend wants to fuck my brother. Great!”  
“No, I…I mean, yes but…ugh, I’ll go get doughnuts, let me pass”  
Dick sat on the sofa, watching Roy leaving the apartment, sighing. It’s not like he didn’t know how Jason looked, he could see that his brother was beautiful, but he wasn’t ready to HEAR Roy admit it, nor see the sweetness in their eyes when Jason was sliding out of bed.  
The breakfast that followed was one of the weirdest of his life: he couldn’t stop thinking about Roy’s words, Roy was checking on Jason, smiling behind his cup, while Jason kept throwing glances at the carpet, happy not to have to watch that damn stain a minute longer.  
“Jason, you never told me what you’re studying”  
“Oh yeah…literature and creative writing”  
“Do you want to be a writer?”  
Jason chuckled “That’s just a wish, a fantasy”  
The rest of the meal went on with Roy and Jason talking to each other about books, comic books, authors, plots and whatsoever and Dick was sure if he took and left the two wouldn’t even notice.  
This pattern seemed to go on and on. It got easier and easier enter the house and find Jason sitting on a chair next to Roy watching him work or Roy listen to Jason read and then explain the meaning and the technique used by the author to Roy, who looked like being under a spell and melting on the floor every time Jason smiled at him.  
They weren’t exactly cutting him out, but it was getting clearer and clearer that between them there wasn’t only a blossoming friendship, and Dick didn’t know how to feel about this.  
From one hand, he was happy it was Roy: he knew the man and knew he was faithful, caring and gave all himself in a relationship, but on the other hand he KNEW all Roy had done with his ex-boyfriends and girlfriends, inside and out side of the bedroom, and he was worried about Jason…He didn’t know if he had ever dated someone, and if this was the case, were them a man or a woman? Had he been crushing on Roy because he was gentle with him while he had his attacks? He needed to know, and unfortunately there was only one way to do so.  
When, a couple days later, Roy texted both of them to inform them that he was going to be late because his class and him had to build something for the following day (to be clear all this was only written in Jason’s text, Dick’s one only said “Yo bro don’t cook for me, see ya later”), Dick sat next to Jason on the couch, sighing happily and turning to face him. Jason moved his eyes from the book he was reading for a second, before keep on reading, but he felt his brother’s stare on his face  
“What?”  
“Have you ever dated someone?”  
“Why would you…ok. Yes, I have”  
Dick was shocked. He didn’t know anything about it and curiosity won over him  
“Oh my god, Jason! Who is it? Are they a man? A woman? How long? Are you two still dating?”  
“Woah, man, relax! It was the daughter of Mrs. Laura, and we went on some months, but then they moved back to London”  
“Mrs.’s Laura’s daughter? Did you two and Alfred and she go on double dates?”  
Jason laughed “It happened once or twice”  
“Incredible…Jason, are you only into women?”  
“I really don’t think so, and I know why you’re asking all these questions”  
The next minutes were spent between Dick trying to assure Jason he was only curious about his little brother, nothing too major, nothing to lose sleep upon, but Jason wasn’t buying it  
“Dick, look. I know you and Roy are friends and all, and we hadn’t done anything, we didn’t go out, we didn’t kiss, nothing. But, if I’m reading things right, we both want to, so it might happen sooner or later. I can’t speak for both, but I assure you, nothing will happen that you won’t know, ok? Not because we live all together, but because we both respect and love you, ok?”  
Dick felt touched, he didn’t expect Jason to be so open with him. He was an honest guy, never lied, but he wasn’t expecting himself to be so important for his little brother. He could see the way Roy was growing on him, he was more open, snapped a lot less, cooked almost as much as he did at home (Dick thought he did so to impress Roy, if the elaborate mise-en-place was of any indication), he could look at Roy’s mess, close his eyes, count to ten and wait for Roy to finish his work before started cleaning.  
And he could see some of Jason’s traits on Roy as well: he found the man reading himself to sleep more nights than not, he tried and be more organized, he would spend less and less time with the guys from his class and was always anchored to Jason’s side.  
If Dick was honest with himself, he’d admit that the couple was cute, and he didn’t mind so much anymore the idea, seeing how slowly Roy was taking things with Jason, how respectful he was of his personal space and time. Jason was, in fact, a loner, he liked to be alone, to sit down and spend time with his thoughts, analyzing them, and, sometimes, write down something that had meaning, smiling proudly at his work when he thought no one was watching. This happened on the good days. On the bad days, it all got more complicated. Sometimes, all it took was a gun shot from the news or a movie in tv to reduce Jason into a trembling mess, not willing to let others touch him, and in those moments both Roy and Dick felt useless, and the only thing that seemed to calm Jason was the sound of tires on the street. Probably, according to the therapist, because it was the sound he last heard before being saved. So, they put headphones in his ears and looked for videos of tires moving on the streets and crushing things, and it looked like doing the trick, but the rest of the evening, sometimes of the day, he wanted to sit between Dick and Roy, his face hidden in Dick’s chest in shame and his hand in Roy’s ones.  
Roy was good in dealing with Jason’s episodes, he never called them panic attacks in front of Jason, as he showed the first night he saw it happen, about the stain in the kitchen, and he also managed to rearrange the tv in order to automatically silence sounds louder than a determined number of hertz, he sound proved his lab so that he couldn’t hear the loud banging he had to do every once in a while, and a lot of other things that Jason was just too grateful for to be able to put it into words.  
With these thoughts in mind, Dick went to bed, but a very blushing Jason said that he wanted to wait for Roy to come back. Dick smiled shaking his head, whispering a “lover boy” to Jason from the door of their bedroom, and Jason answered sticking his tongue out.  
Chuckling, Dick went in his room, and almost closed the door completely. Almost, though, he could have been ok with Roy and Jason dating, but he was still an older brother, and wanted to check on them.  
After an hour or so spent reading stuff on his phone, Dick heard the door opening, and Roy whispering a sweet “hey”

“Hey”  
“Hey”  
“You waited for me”  
Jason chuckled, standing from the couch, walking towards Roy, a hand rubbing the back on his neck in embarrass “Yes…did I do wrong?”  
The tone in Jason’s voice melted Roy’s heart  
“No, sweetie boy…you never do wrong”  
Roy took Jason’s hands in his “You know, I was completely useless tonight at school. I wanted to help, I tried and understand what they were doing, but all I could think about was you. I thought of you here, with your big eyes lost in concentration in some old book I only half watched the movie they made from it. What did you read?”  
Jason was blushing beyond possible, and smiled at Roy “Nothing, I had a chat with Dick…he started to notice something, you know…between us and was asking questions, and I assured him that if, no, not if, when we ever made a step forward we’ll tell him”  
The correction Jason used towards the end made Roy’s heart flatter, and he leaned in, stopping a millimeter away from Jason’s lips “Can I?”  
Jason didn’t answer, he just closed the gap between them.  
It was a sweet kiss, slow, lazy and calm, with the only purpose to settle a deal, to make things clear. Jason was Roy’s and Roy was Jason’s.  
They moved apart, and Roy leaned his forehead on Jason’s one, smiling sweetly.  
“We should go to bed” Then, as if he thought that Jason might misunderstand what he meant “I mean, not in the same bed. Not that I don’t want you, I mean I want you, really, really bad, but like in a consensual way, without pressure, let’s just take things slowly, there’s no need to rush, right? Eheh, right?”  
Jason laughed “I got what you meant, Roy, don’t worry. Goodnight then”  
He hugged him and then whispered in his ear “And I too want you, let’s just give us time, yes?”  
Roy held him tight and smiled, nodding and kissing his cheek, before takin half a step back and kissing him again on the mouth, pressing and lingering a little, his hands on Jason’s waist and Jason’s hands on Roy’s shoulders.  
The kisses they shared grew in number and intensity, and hearing Jason let a light moan, Dick yelled from his bed  
“Goodnight, Roy!”  
They jumped apart and Roy chuckled nervously  
“’Night, Dick”, whispering the same to Jason, kissing him sweetly before going to his bedroom.  
Jason entered his and Dick’s room smiling, eyes lost and dreamy. but came back to reality when he heard Dick taking a pic of him with his cellphone, sending it to the family group chat.

Dick: lololololoooool someone is into engineering redheads!  
Tim: look at him drool!  
Damian: engineering redheads?  
Bruce: Dick, I thought the clue of leaving him with you was to STOP stuff like this to happen, not to make it happen between him and your roommate!  
*sigh emoji* least he’s a good guy  
Barbara: the Waynes and redheads *unknown number of wink emoji*  
Alfred: It is nice to see that you have moved on by our mutual British heartbreaking, sir!  
Bruce: mutual?!

The chat was left rolling, talking about Alfred’s revealed relationship.  
Dick was laughing quietly at Jason’s expression while reading all the comments  
“Couldn’t you keep it for yourself a little longer? If Bruce comes here tomorrow, I’ll kick your ass”  
“Worth it”  
They laughed to tears when a very concerned Roy entered the room “Why is Bruce Wayne contacting me on Facebook asking me not to date Alfred?!?!  
I swear you’re all crazy in that family”  
He made to leave but Jason stood from his bed and hugged him from behind, letting himself fall down and Roy fell on him  
“Dick snapped a picture of me smiling and sent it to everyone”  
“Ok…but why Alfred?!”  
“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you tomorrow, now come under the covers and let’s sleep”  
“Oh hell no, you’re not sleeping in the same bed in the same room where I am”  
Growing up in a house that gets more and more filled with kids teaches a few little things, and Jason added to those, the ones he learned while leaving on the streets  
“OK. We’ll go sleep in the same bed in a room across from yours where you don’t know what’s going on”  
Dick paled. Images of Roy doing unrepeatable things to his little brother flashed before his eyes. Or even worse, Bruce actually visiting the following day and finding a hickie on Jason’s neck; leaving Dick himself prey of his fury.  
“Fine, sleep here. But hands above the covers, where I can see them”  
“Yes, mom”  
“Good…Jason, hands on the covers!”

The night went on good, Dick woke up a couple times, and the first time went right back to sleep after seeing that both Roy and Jason were fast asleep and cuddling adorably: Jason had his head on Roy’s, chest, an arm around his chest, his leg thrown on his thighs, while Roy hugged him lightly.  
The second time, he heard a little ruffling and turned around, seeing Roy looking at Jason sleep, caressing his face sweetly and kissing the top of his head delicately, smiling at him.  
“You’re gone, uh?”  
Roy chuckled “Damn right I am…he’s amazing”


	2. Jaybird and Roytoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW material, I'm putting the warning because it's going to involve body hair worship and it might not be good for someone, soo...

Four months had gone by, it was just a matter of time before it happened.  
It happened even to the best assorted couples, after all.  
It was no one’s fault, just something that came across their path.  
They were walked on.  
Dick said he wasn’t going to be back that night: Commissioner Gordon and his wife were out for the week end and Barbara managed to convince him that Dick staying over was the safest for her. The Commissioner accepted to let him stay, even if afterwards Barbara checked the entire place for cameras and microphones.  
So, having the flat all by themselves, Roy managed to squeeze Jason between himself and the back of the sofa, kneeling on the cushions and leaning his head on the wall at their back.  
Jason’s kisses were a drug to Roy, and the way he was rocking his hips back and forth against the ones between his thighs was driving him crazy.  
Jason never gave sign of being ready to move forward, so Roy never asked nor touched any patch of skin Jason didn’t willingly show during their make out sessions, so when Jason pushed him back a little and took his shirt off, Roy was about to faint.  
Minutes after that, Jason was spread on Roy’s bed, his hands in the redhead’s hair, squirming and gasping as his boyfriend was marking the entire canvas of his bare chest in deep purple love bites, indents and scratches.  
All of this was made without Roy stopping from grinding against Jason’s hard on, and, right when Jason was about to fall over the edge, with a waterfall of “Roy”, “Babe” and “Yes, like that”, the door opened to reveal Tim, who was most likely seeing his life flash before his eyes.  
Jason was panting and glaring at him, while Roy was an utter mess, trying to hide his erection, even though sweatpants and a habit of going commando at home weren’t helping.  
“Drake, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“Jason, I…I thought to say hi since I was in the area and Dick gave me a spare key…”  
“He did what now?”  
“Jason, we all have a spare key of your and Dick’s house.”  
“Great…”  
Roy’s face was almost as red as his hair “Tim, could you please like close the door and wait for us in the hall?”  
“OH, sure”  
Jason blinked a couple of times and then whispered, trying not to be heard by Tim  
“How the hell are you still hard?”  
”You’re pretty damn hot, ok? And you were saying my name all desperate and needy, and you were hugging me so tight against your body and…oh god, Jay, kick him out and come here” Roy moaned lightly and went back to attack Jason’s neck, who laughed and pushed him away gently but firmly  
“Sorry, but the mood kinda washed away for me…”  
Roy sighed and, seeing the regret in Jason’s eyes, hugged him tight “Baby, don’t apologize, no need to. Let’s just go out there, ok? then we’ll sleep together ohhhhh so close”  
Jason chuckled and kissed Roy, before standing and going in the hall towards Tim.  
“I’m sorry guys, we should have called”  
“No shit” deadpanned Jason, even if he was going to make a coffee to Tim, nonetheless.  
Jason’s angry brain didn’t notice the other figure that was now sitting on the couch, glaring at Roy, but managed to see him when he heard a very distressed Roy  
“Eeeeehi, Mr. Wayne… Long time no see, eh?”  
Jason slowly turned towards his adoptive father, who looked torn between the need to show his son how sorry he was and the need to punch Roy in the face, even more because Jason, thinking to be meeting Tim alone, weren’t wearing a shirt and his chest was a mess of hickies and his nipples were circled with bite marks that were slowly darkening into bruises.  
“I think I’m gonna wear a shirt and like come back out from my room after the next Ice Age, thanks very much”  
When Jason disappeared in his room, Bruce followed him, closing the door.  
“Jay…”  
“Bruce, please, don’t, ok? I know, you don’t like his father, you didn’t even know I was into men” he stopped for a second to put his Wonder Woman shirt on “but, can’t this wait? Just like until we have our first real fight? Because right now I’m goddamn happy and I’d like it to stay this way, ok? And if you want me to not be happy you are an even shittier father than I thought you we…” Jason was interrupted by Bruce’s hug.  
“I’m happy for you, Jason. I know Dick, and he wouldn’t have let this happen if he thought Roy could ever push you or anything, but seeing how you feel at ease showing him your body, giving him your body…I admit it’s never cute to see your son’s body covered in love bites and I’ll probably have nightmares tonight, but I’m glad you manage to do that, after, you know…”  
“…and the journey went on as if” Bruce joined Jason in the quote “as if everything happened”  
That was an inside code for them: I know what you’re about to say, I understand what you mean so please don’t go on for I can’t hear it again.  
Jason hugged Bruce “After what that shit did to me I thought I’d never let another man lay a finger on me”  
Bruce knew that well…after he came back, he would only let Alfred touch him, even a hand on an arm could lead to a bloody nose  
“…but then I met him and…oh, Bruce…when he hugs me, when he kisses me…I never…I can’t” Jason sighed dreamily and let the sentence unfinished, there was no need for further words.  
Bruce patted him on the back “How is it you always say when we’re nice to each other for more than a few seconds? And even this year we had our annual get-along half hour”  
Jason laughed and headed for the door, opening, and finding Tim drinking coffee, smirking at a very blushing Roy, who looked even more distressed than before  
“What’s going on, here?”  
“Oh nothing, Bruce, we were just having a little talk about in how many pieces I’ll cut his cock if he tries and disrespect Jason” Tim smiled all too angelic for what he just said. Roy was trying to laugh it off but the maniacal stare in Tim’s eyes killed his laughter before it may even find its way out of his guts.  
After a while, the tension went away and they ordered pizzas, eating all together and chit chatting happily  
“…and then he fell down, and he landed on Alfred’s back, who fell down and we had to take the little demon all over Gotham to find a tea cup just like the one Alfred had in his hand. HIS treat”  
Jason was laughing to tears, and Roy couldn’t even imagine the sight of a furious Alfred without feeling terror freezing his organs and blood.  
“Guys…”  
“But Bruce…”  
“No Tim, Bruce is right. You film it next time it happens, or we’ll take away your camera. Right, Bruce?”  
Tim broke down laughing for minutes, while Bruce pinched his nose, trying not to butthead Jason  
“Jason…”  
“So you’ll learn going around making people pregnant”  
“Jason!”  
Tim fell from the chair in laughter, and Roy still didn’t manage to believe that Jason was being so open with his family.  
For what Dick told him, and what he saw, Jason wasn’t always comfortable around them, only exceptions being Alfred and Dick himself, but he thought proudly that maybe it was his influence that led to him being more open and trusting, and so he took his hand and felt a little surprised when he kissed the back of his hand, smiling that sweet smile of his that always managed to melt his heart.  
It took a little work of convincing from Tim to talk Bruce into leaving Jason and Roy alone again, but after a while, the two love birds had the nest all for themselves again.  
Roy walked towards Jason, placing his hands on his waist “So…it’s midnight…do you want to go to bed?”  
Jason froze a little, but nodded all the same.  
They changed into their pajamas and got into Roy’s bed.  
Jason was tense, it was clear from the way his shoulders wee high up almost touching his ears and how he was shaking slightly.  
Roy felt pained at seeing him like that, thinking that his Jaybird was afraid he was going to do something to him that he didn’t want.  
Roy tentatively moved a hand on Jason’s side, feeling…skin. No shirt, no pants, no underwear. Just skin. -he must have taken everything off while I was in the bathroom, the sneaky bastard-  
“Uh…babe?”  
Jason let out a shaky breath, turning around, and how he managed to look pale and flushed in the same time was a mystery to Roy  
“You…you don’t want this?”  
Roy smiled sweetly at him “Of course I want this, of course I want YOU, but…” he had to be honest with Jason. He owed him that at least, in exchange for the trust he was receiving “I’m afraid to cross some line you don’t want me to cross and…that you won’t tell me because you’re an angel and you always put the others before you, and…”  
Jason interrupted him with a kiss, passing his fingers through his ginger hair “I’m sure you’d never do anything I don’t want to do”  
Roy smiled against his lips “Listen. What if you guide me, uh? Tell me what to do. Every little step, kiss, caress, everything. Guide me, babe. Teach me your body “  
Jason shivered at those words, nodding “Get naked”  
Roy stood from the bed and took everything off him, going back under the covers right after. Jason’s eyes traveled across his body like a laser and Roy felt even more naked that what he already was, and chuckled when he noticed that Jason’s eyes were fixed on his happy trail, but the chuckle became a distressed noise when his eyes didn’t move away from there  
“Babe, is everything ok? You keep on looking…I can shave it if you want me to…I’ve never done it, but I can give it a try”  
“No, Roy, I…I never thought I could get horny because of a happy trail…it’s just…such a nice shade of red. I love it” He passed his hand on the dark red curls, feeling the soft hairs bending under his hand, tickling his palm, followed it under Roy’s penis, caressing slightly his balls, feeling him tensing and hearing him gasp and whisper his name in the sweetest voice. Jason bent down and inhaled near the base of his manhood, smiling at the scent, kissing right above his length, pressing his lips right where his hairs were more near one another. Roy moaned and caressed Jason’s head, who was now kissing his balls, nuzzling his length, kissing it from base to tip, before moving to be face to face with Roy again, eyes half lidded and lips red.  
He kissed him on the lips, before going back down, stopping at in front of his chest, passing his hands through the hairs Roy had on his pecs and abs, smiling at the feeling of them against the skin of his hand, before licking the salty skin, feeling the hairs even better against the sensitive skin of his tongue, swirling it around his nipples, smirking at Roy’s gasps and loving the was the wetness he left behind on Roy’s body hair to make him shiver.  
He let go of his chest, locking eyes with Roy, letting him take away from the corner of his mouth some hairs that got attached to his tongue, before talking again  
“Kiss me”  
Roy was more than happy to oblige, kissing Jason long and hard, feeling his member throbbing and leaking, due to Jason’s ministrations. He felt Jason’s arm moving and suddenly a hand was wrapped around his penis, moving up and down, focusing on the head, before going back down and sped a little time on the base of his thickness.  
Roy was already a shivering mess, moaning every time Jason would stroke him right, and almost crying out when Jason used both his hands on him, one on the head of his cock and one on the base, moving so that they met in the middle of it, one going up and one going down. The mix of sensations was driving Roy crazy, and when Jason broke their kiss to bite his neck, Roy came with a cry of Jason’s name on his lips and the certainty that he never came harder in his entire life.  
When he opened his eyes, Jason was smirking down at the mess he made in the bed  
“Holy cow, Harper. What are you, a firetruck?”  
Roy laughed openly at that and thought that he never laughed and felt so happy during sex either  
“Your fault, Todd. You’re just too beautiful. Now let me take care of you, how do you want me?”  
Jason looked puzzled for a second, trying to say he was fine as he was, but Roy kissed him hard, feeling the head of his wet cock sliding against his belly and felt Jason shiver  
“Just do the same I did to you, it’s fine”  
“Jay, I don’t want you to be fine, I want you to feel great, like you made me feel great. I wanna make you cum just as much as me, even more. I wanna blow your mind”  
Jason chuckled “Very interesting choice of words, man”  
Roy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows “Oh, someone wants me to taste him, uh?”  
Jason nodded, biting his lip “Please…”  
“No need to ask, babe. Just lay down comfortable and be ready for me”  
Jason laid down, resting on his elbows, looking down at his boyfriend, who was kissing at his navel. Unlike Roy, Jason was shaved, but a little bit of stubble was growing back, scratching pleasantly against his lips and chin, while he caressed Jason’s amazingly seized balls, hearing him gasp above him, whispering his name like a secret they only could hear.  
When Roy moved to kiss the tip of Jason’s manhood, he could feel the wetness collected there, and the thought that he made that, that he led Jason to trust him so much was enough to make him moan, before opening his mouth and taking him in.  
He went down until the head of Jason’s cock hit on the back of his throat and worked the rest of it with his hand, bobbing his head in time with it, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks, and shivering when Jason touched his cock through the skin of his cheeks, moaning.  
“Roy, babe…I’m close…please don’t stop”  
Roy kept on going, stroking his hand faster and sucking harder, until he heard Jason moaning his name loud, clenching the sheets in his hands and felt him cum hard, filling his mouth and moaning softly every spurt he let out, rocking his hips back and forth.  
Roy let Jason’s soft penis slide out of his mouth, swallowing and licking his lips, before hearing Jason laugh breathy and happy, and went to kiss him, but Jason stopped him and stopped laughing, asking- more like ordering- him to go wash his teeth first.  
Roy chuckled but obliged, walking around the house completely naked, giving Jason a wonderful show of his freckled butt.  
When he went back, he blew a little in Jason’s face to let him smell the mint of the toothpaste, laughing like a kid right after, while Jason kicked him in the shin.  
They kissed for a little eternity, smiling in the kiss  
“Is everything ok?” asked then Roy, smiling while Jason nodded  
“Yes, it was…it was great. I never even thought that sex…I mean, this isn’t exactly sex but whatever, could make you feel good, but you totally blew my mind” quoted Jason.  
Roy smiled “I’m glad, Jaybird”  
“Jaybird?”  
“Ain’t it cute? I’ll call you Jaybird from now on”  
Jason fought him for some minutes, trying to make him take back his decision, but only more jaybirds were said, in between giggles. At least he gave in, sighing dramatically  
“Fine, Roytoy”  
“What? Oh, come on babe, that sucks!”  
“So do you, and very well too”  
Roy was shocked for a second, before pushing Jason in the mattress and start a wrestling match, ending with Jason comforting Roy after, unwillingly, his knee hit his junk.  
When Roy could talk again and Jason stopped trying to hide he was laughing, they kissed sweetly for some minutes.  
Once put their underwear back on and changed the sheets, they laid down to sleep, and the last thing Roy heard before shutting his eyes was Jason asking him if the following day, he could move his bed in there, since single beds were just too little for the two of them.  
Roy nodded happily, sighing while spooning Jason, knowing that they were going to use just one side of the handmade double bed anyway.


	3. Groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some dysfunctional family relationships

Dick was awakened by a text from Tim, telling him about the night before. Apparently, Bruce couldn’t stop shivering every now and then thinking back. He laughed out loud, waking up Barbara as well, who wrapped herself around him like a koala and kissed his shoulder  
“What?”  
“Bruce and Tim walked in on Roy and Jason”  
“Oh no…poor guys…who told you?”  
“Tim….wait, I’ll call Jason”  
Barbara tried to make him change his mind, asking him not to, moving languidly against him, touching him in all the right places, but the instinct of teasing Jason was even stronger than a naked Barbara.  
Jason woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, but ignored it, turning his face in Roy’s chest. Roy, though, took it and answered  
“It’s Roy speaking, who is it?”  
“Ehiiiii man! I know you had visits yesterday”  
Roy sighed “Can’t this wait? Like at least wait 24 hours?”  
“No. You fucked my brother, you gotta be teased”  
“I didn’t…uff, never mind” a pause followed “I gotta go now”  
Dick stared at his phone, shrugged and turned around, hugging Barbara and smirking  
“Somebody was trying and distract me a little ago”  
Barbara chuckled and let Dick fall between her spread thighs, hugging him and kissing him deeply as he put his soft member inside of her, getting harder every thrust he gave.   
Meanwhile, Roy was stroking Jason’s hair, feeling him shivering against him  
“Ehi, babe, no need to cry…what’s up?”  
Jason lifted his face and tears were streaming down his face. Laughter tears  
“Jason, what…?”  
“If Tim told Dick, it means the thing shocked Bruce so much that…Oh my ahahah, come here babe”  
Jason pulled himself up, sitting between Roy’s legs, his back against Roy’s chest, his head on his shoulder and he readjusted the sheets so that they barely covered his junk, before taking his phone and putting it in selfie mode, and Roy smiled at Jason, thinking that he just wanted to take a picture the following day of their first night together. Poor innocent soul. Jason snapped a picture, smirking at how good the both looked, before sending it to his family’s group chat, deed that took all the color off Roy’s face  
“Jason!”  
Jason smirked and watched the chat go wild  
Tim: Oh my god you’ll give Bruce a heart attack!  
Damian: OH, MY EYES, MY EYES!  
Bruce: Jason, please, have mercy of me  
Tim: I sent it to Steph and now I regret it because she keeps on saying she chose the wrong brother  
Jason: AHAHAH fuck yeah!  
Alfred: Master Jason, where are the good manners?  
Tim: Roy sucked them out of him  
Jason: He goddamn did  
Bruce: JASON, there’s Damian on this chat!  
Jason: He heard worst thing when Barbara stayed over  
Tim: True  
Dick: Jason, what the hell? Your chest is all purple, what…Roy is a vacuum!   
Jason: You have no idea ; ) ; )   
Bruce: JASON AND DICK  
Tim: yeah, Jason and dick. The ultimate love story  
Damian: It shows that you’re adopted  
Tim: More like it shows you’re a virgin  
Damian: I’m coming to your room now, Drake

Jason and Roy were laughing at the chat  
“Next time Bruce sees me, he’s gonna kill me”  
“Nah, you’re fine, Roytoy. I’ll protect you”  
Roy put a hand on his forehead dramatically “Oh, my hero! Oh, Dick is challenging you”  
Dick had sent a picture of him and Barbara in bed, Barbara sitting in his lap and him covering her breasts with his hands

Bruce: Dick, please, don’t start a war of lewd pictures, my heart can’t take it.   
Alfred: I must say your insistence about not keeping your one-night stands secret might have given your kids a non-healthy amount of confidence about their sex life, Master Bruce  
Tim: AH! Tell him, Alfie!  
Damian: You’re all a mess

Jason and Roy answered to Dick’s picture with one of theirs in which Jason was covering Roy’s junk with a novel, and Roy was covering his with one of the pieces he was working on, giving each other a passionate kiss

Barbara: This is war!  
Damian: This is madness.  
Tim: I wanna see where this ends.  
Alfred: I don’t. Master Tim, add me back when all this will be finished.  
Tim: Sure thing, Alf!   
Alfred left the chat

A picture of Barbara and Dick making out appeared, and the others could clearly see her knees bent near her ears. 

Damian: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW  
Bruce: Why on earth are you doing this to me?  
Tim: AHAHAHAH yeah give the old man a heart attack

The war finished, declaring Roy and Jason winners, when they sent a video, completely blank because the phone was on the mattress, but the sounds of a wet mouth along hard flesh and Jason’s breathy moans could be heard clearly

Barbara: woah woah woah ok, I give up  
Dick: Roy, what are you doing to my brother?  
Tim: treating him well ; )   
Damian: Todd, you are a whore  
Bruce: I need a doctor to extirpate today’s memories from my brain  
Jason: You give up? This means we won?   
Dick:…yes  
Jason: YABADABADU  
Damian: Shut up, idiot. I won’t be able to sleep tonight  
Barbara: Why, too shocked or too aroused?  
Damian: GORDON!  
Barbara: aroused.  
Damian: Shut up  
Barbara: Very aroused.  
Jason: well, it was a pleasure (pun intended) to talk to you all, but right now I have more urgent things to do  
Barbara: Likewise ; )  
Tim added Alfred to the chat  
Tim: Alfie, it’s all finished  
Alfred: Thank god  
Tim: Roy and Jason won  
Alfred: I don’t even want to know how  
Damian: let’s just say now we all know that Todd is noisy  
Alfred: Oh boy  
Damian: They aren’t answering  
Tim: Damian, I think they’re having…ehm…fun  
Damian:…right  
Bruce: ENOUGH. Stop talking about your brothers’ sex lives  
Tim: Yes, Bruce  
Damian: Yes, father


	4. I just want a father for my baby, or maybe two

That afternoon, Jason and Roy moved Jason’s bed from Dick’s room into Roy’s one and went to buy double bed bedding, coming back home only to find a shocked Dick looking into their room with wide eyes  
“Umh…hi, Dick”  
“Little Wing…your bed…I…”  
He turned around and he was smiling so wide it almost hurt, eyes shining with tears  
“My best friend and my brother! I just…oh guys I didn’t know it was THIS serious but daaaaamn I’m happy, man!”  
Jason grinned and hugged him “And the award for the sappiest in the universe goes to…Dickolas!”  
Roy laughed “Yeah man, that was really something else”  
Dick made a mock offended noise “As if, I heard you the night of you first kiss -you did nothing wrong, sweetie boy.” he said, in an impressive imitation of Roy’s voice.   
The redhead blushed and Jason punched Dick in the arm “Shut up”  
Dick put both hands on his face in surprise “Jason, in a week it’s going to be Babs’s birthday!”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“Do you think we can invite Roy’s father for the party?”  
“And give Bruce an aneurism?” Jason’s face split around a devilish grin “Sure think, Graylord”   
“Would you stop mess up my name, already?”  
“Naaaaah”  
Roy kept on seeing those scenes before his eyes, so many months later.   
No long after, Jade, his ex-girlfriend, appeared on their doorstep and told him her baby was his. Jason was shocked, he wouldn’t even look him in the eyes for days, but after the initial shock passed, he only asked Roy if that happened again after they got together, Roy said no and Jason believed him, end of the story.   
He didn’t ask him again, he didn’t hesitate a second, launching himself in Roy’s arms, kissing him stupid and grinning  
“We’re gonna have a baby”  
And that, the way he just trusted Roy to not leave him for Jade, or the way he believed Jade when she said “I don’t want a boyfriend, I just want a father for my daughter, or maybe two”, led Roy into the first I love you of his life.   
He remembered well the way Jason smiled surprised at him, telling him, in a trembling voice, that he loved him too, and he remembered the softest of kisses, while Jason pushed him in their room, and on their bed.   
And that night, they made love for the first time.   
Roy was ok at the idea of bottoming, but Jason didn’t want to top, so after almost half an hour, Roy had two fingers inside Jason, mouthing lazily at his cock, whispering encouragements and sweet nothing against his navel, until Jason was slick and open and Roy slowly entered him, locking eyes with him, kissing him sweetly all the time, hugging him tight and drowning in all the sounds he was making, the breathy moans and desperate cries for more, more, more, always more, until he came between them, untouched and screaming, and Roy came inside of him, muffling his own cry with Jason’s skin.  
The dreamy expression on his face was ripped out by the tears of laughter coming as Dick knocked on the door “God damn it, at least try and keep it low, TRY!”  
He was thinking about all of this while he looked at Jason, Lian on his shoulders, walking through the zoo cages to look for their family (THEIR family, Roy still couldn’t believe it), holding her little, chubby hands, while she listed all the animals she wanted to see, including “a dinosaur like the one grandpa has in his basement”  
“Monkey, I don’t think they have dinosaurs here, but there’s one of their cousins. Wanna go see him?”  
Lian giggled and bounced a little on Jason’s shoulders, while he turned around and locked eyes with Roy “To the Komodo Dragons!”  
Lian couldn’t stay in her skin: a dragon!  
When they arrived there, they saw a gigantic lizard, a warm green with sparkles of pink and yellow on its back, and Lian asked Jason to put her down to see it better, pushing her hands and the tip of her nose against the glass, before Jason made her get away from it, wiping her hands and nose with a wet tissue, but Lian didn’t even noticed, too involved with the lizard to actually notice.   
Roy felt two hands covering his eyes and smirked, recognizing the amount of jewelry   
“Selina”  
He turned around finding Jason’s adoptive mother in front of him, with Damian, Tim, Dick, Cass, Duke, Stephanie and Alfred in row.   
“Bruce?”  
Selina cocked her head to the right and Roy followed her gaze, finding Bruce there with his father, Oliver.   
The two never got along too well, but they were trying to hide their differences in order to give their newborn family a little bit of peace.   
Roy heard Lian squeal and throw herself between her two grandfathers, Bruce scooped her up while Oliver hit gently the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger.  
Jason walked to them and clapped Bruce on the back, while he held Tim next to him with an arm around his shoulders.   
Roy never thought he could like the simple life of being a father and a husband, but the more he looked at his now six years old baby, his father and Jason’s one actually getting along, his new, big family all gathered together around his princess as if she was an angel from Heaven, and suddenly that little box in the nightstand with the ring inside of it didn’t look so scary anymore.


End file.
